Una declaración inesperada
by yuukialkjh
Summary: [AU] "—Rin ¿Te gusta el imbécil de Sesshomaru?" " "—¿A quién le dices imbécil?" La característica idiotez y metedura de pata de Inuyasha orilla a Rin a un intento de asesinato y posteriormente a un intento de declaración (contra el hermano menor y mayor respectivamente), todo en lo que debería ser una normal mañana previa a la jornada escolar.
1. Chapter 1

Una declaración inesperada.

Nuevamente la alegre Rin iniciaba enérgicamente otro día en la escuela, contagiando al instante a sus amigas de aquella alegría característica que poseía la pelinegra. Aquella era una mañana fresca y soleada, prometedora de un día maravilloso para las lindas jovencitas que iban camino a la escuela, parloteando de cosas banales y sin importancia. Las tres eran amigas desde que Rin había ingresado al colegio, pues era dos años menor que Sango y Kagome, mientras que ellas dos ya llevaban varios años de amistad anteriores a esos. A este pequeño grupo de amigas se sumaban dos muchachos un año mayor que ellas, Inuyasha y Miroku, especialmente cercanos a las muchachas mayores y muy sobreprotectores con la menor.

Se encontraron con estos muchachos a mitad de camino, quienes fueron saludados alegremente por Rin, como de costumbre, y luego por las otras dos muchachas. Todos los días era igual. Se saludaban y luego comenzaban a conversar sobre las estupideces que había hecho Miroku el día anterior intentando conquistar a alguna muchacha, luego le seguía una mirada totalmente enfurecida de Sango, una resignada de Kagome, y una risita de Rin.

Unos minutos después les pasó a dejar el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, un muchacho que iba ya en último curso, sumamente guapo y varonil, poseedor del peor de los caracteres, lo que al fin y al cabo, le hacía más irresistible aún. Sin duda alguna ambos hermanos eran guapos, sobre todo por aquel extraño cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados que se cargaban, pero Sesshomaru era simplemente… Sesshomaru. Tenía un toque de grandeza que Inuyasha no. Además era muy misterioso también, al menos a ojos del resto.

Este muchacho que provocaba locura en todas las jóvenes de la escuela desde hacía mucho tiempo era un buen amigo de Rin, y eso era demasiado decir, pues este hombre no es de amigos, mucho menos amigas. Pero Rin era la gran excepción, y todo por un tonto accidente de hace varios años atrás. A causa de eso, él era quien más tiempo llevaba conociendo a la muchacha, aunque esto era un dato muy curioso y desconocido para sus amigos.

Al pasar por el lado del grupo, Rin le sonrió y agitó su mano alegremente, saludo que fue respondido con un asentimiento de cabeza, que provocó que sus lisos cabellos de agitasen un tanto antes de volver a su posición original.

Sesshomaru continuó con su camino, dejándoles rápidamente atrás.

—¡Keh! No sé por qué pierdes tu tiempo saludando a ese imbécil.

En ese momento todos miraron a Inuyasha como si en realidad hubiese sacado a relucir algo de lo que hasta ahora no se habían percatado, y Rin no entendió el porqué de esas miradas.

—Es cierto, Rin, ¿Por qué todos los días le saludas tan alegremente aun cuando él ni te responde?

Esta vez fue Kagome quien cuestionó aquellos que todos se preguntaban internamente. Y es que les causaba bastante extrañeza que la pelinegra le saludase tan alegremente cada mañana a pesar de ni si quiera obtener una buena respuesta.

—Bueno… probablemente olvidé contároslo, pero Sesshomaru y yo somos amigos desde hace tiempo. — Comentó la muchacha, jugueteando nerviosamente con uno de sus mechones de cabellos. Presentía que se vendría algo así como un ataque de preguntas.

La expresión que se apoderó del rostro de todos no tuvo precio, y probablemente jamás volvería a repetirse algo así. Todos parecían simplemente no haber entendido lo que Rin había dicho, o peor aún, como si hubiese dicho algo terrible y sin perdón, porque más que sorpresa, parecía horror lo que se reflejaba en sus rostros.

—Disculpa ¿Tú y quién?

Miroku intentó formular lo más sutil posible aquella pregunta, pero es que eso simplemente no cuadraba, de ninguna forma.

—Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, el chico que acabo de saludar. Nos conocemos hace muchos años.

—¡Eso es imposible! Ese imbécil no tiene amigos, mucho menos amigas. Rin, te equivocas de chico, además jamás me ha comentado nada de que te conoce o cosas así.

La interminable paciencia de Rin parecía estar llegando a un límite, algo extraño, pero al parecer le incomodaba un tanto estar hablando de eso.

—Estoy segura de que Sesshomaru sale varias veces de su casa por las tardes y nunca te dice dónde va ¿No es cierto? Por lo general sale conmigo.

—Kagome, creo que Rin está muy mal. —Declaró Inuyasha en un falso susurro al oído de Kagome, la que concordó complemente con la tonta opinión de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru también era conocido, al menos por ese grupo, como alguien sumamente antipático, incapaz de cualquier contacto con personas, hiriente por sobre todo.

—Vale, si no me creen vayan al centro comercial después de clases.

Y con eso el tema se dio por zanjado, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues durante el receso y mientras los muchachos jugaban con sus amigos, Kagome y Sango quisieron saber más acerca de aquella relación entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

—Vale, voy a contarles todo lo que sé para que no me ataquen ¿Bien? —Ambas muchachas asintieron totalmente expectantes.— Entonces, lo conozco hace… veamos yo tengo 15, así que hace unos cuatro años ya. Lo conocí porque, mh, me perdí en la ciudad, yo ya les dije que no siempre viví aquí, y ese era el primer año que estaba por acá, además era pequeña y no sabía cómo llegar a casa o encontrar a mis padres. Tenía miedo, así que me puse a llorar a un lado de la calle. Fue él quien se acercó a mí y me ayudó, y el único la verdad, me llevó a casa, hizo que dejara de llorar, incluso me hizo reír mucho. Como el camino a mi casa era más largo de lo que esperaba, alcancé a convivir un buen rato con él. Después de eso me lo encontré en un parque que había cerca de casa, él sólo iba pasando, y le obligué a jugase conmigo, eso se repitió varias veces y eso es todo.

Rin suspiró largo y tendido, había omitido varios detalles pero contado los suficientes como para satisfacer la curiosidad de sus crueles amigas, había recordado también varias cosas divertidas que había vivido con el peli plata. Una vez, no sabía cómo, hizo que un perro enorme les saliese persiguiendo y casi mordiera al muchacho.

—Vaya… no somos quien para decir entonces que es imposible, al parecer conoces a Sesshomaru mejor que el mismo Inuyasha. ¿Pero qué harás hoy con él?

—Ah, no seas tan curiosa, Sango, ya lo verás en la tarde. —En ese momento la más joven le guiñó un ojo divertidamente a su amiga, dejándola tanto a ella como a Kagome con más curiosidad aún que antes.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final del receso y se vieron obligadas a separarse, cada quien por su curso y materia que correspondía. Volverían a reunirse dentro de poco, a la hora del almuerzo.

Aquel soleado día de clases no demoró en terminar, sin embargo, para todos aquellos muchachos pasó sumamente lento, muy probablemente porque estaban totalmente impacientes por ver qué harían Rin y Sesshomaru después de clases. Los cuatro acordaron fingir ir a casa para tomar el camino más largo hacia el centro comercial y poder espiar a los otros dos, mientras que ellos por la costumbre se reunieron fuera del colegio, comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hacia su destino.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo eres como hermano? —Cuestionó de pronto la de ojos chocolate, dirigiendo aquellos grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad hacia el joven, considerablemente más alto que ella. El peli plata frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, ¿A qué vendría esa pregunta tan repentina?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a Inuyasha.

—Ya sé lo que piensa Inuyasha de eso, al parecer eres el peor de los hermanos. —Comentó entre varias risas tontas que se escaparon de sus labios, a decir verdad, no creía totalmente eso, en el fondo pensaba que se tenían algo de aprecio ellos dos.

—¿Crees que soy tan terrible? — Rin fue testigo una vez más de aquella media sonrisa que le ponía a cualquiera a temblar las rodillas, y un poquito a ella también, pero más que nada, causaba revoloteos por aquí y por allá de sus emociones.

—Mh, no creo que seas taaaan malo.— En un muy mal intento de no elevarle el ego arrastró durante un par de segundos aquella vocal, pero con una expresión tan juguetona como poco creíble.

—Entonces piensas que soy el mejor hermano que podría tenerse.

—Hey, no, además no eres mi hermano no podría saberlo.

—Pero igualmente lo crees.

¡Ding, ding! El ego de Sesshomaru alcanzó un nuevo nivel.

La muchacha infló sus mejillas infantilmente y le empujó apenas con sus manos, a lo que el peliplata respondió revolviéndole muchísimo el suave cabello que poseía la muchacha.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Sesshomaru!

Entre alegatos y risas por parte de Rin y medias sonrisas de Sesshomaru llegaron por fin al centro comercial, donde ya les esperaban los otros cuatro (A saber cómo llegaron antes por el camino más largo), escondidos claro e intentando pasar desapercibidos. La primera imagen que vieron de ellos les dejó perplejos, no sólo porque realmente estaban caminando juntos y manteniendo una conversación, sino porque se veían más que cómodos con la presencia del otro. Hecho que extrañó totalmente a Inuyasha con respecto a su hermano. ¿Desde cuándo él mostraba tanta soltura estando con alguien? Y no sólo era eso, también estaba aquella mueca que tenía en el rostro ¿Era una sonrisa? ¿Qué clase de pacto diabólico había hecho Rin para que sucediese algo como eso?

Inuyasha nunca había estado tan confundido y sorprendido en su vida, nunca. Al parecer su hermanito era una caja de sorpresas y Rin parecía ser la llave con el poder abrirla.

Ingresaron entonces al centro comercial, primero la pareja y después el grupo de amigos. Los primeros se pasearon por varias tiendas, deteniéndose especialmente en la heladería, donde Sesshomaru compró un helado para una alegre Rin que lucía tal como una niña.

Mientras ella comía de su helado caminaron sin ningún rumbo, manteniendo todo el tiempo una conversación bastante fluida y claro, siendo observados por los cuatro muchachos que no sabían ya qué pensar.

Así pasó rápidamente una hora, totalmente divertida para Rin y más que agradable para Sesshomaru, sin embargo, no tardó en arruinarse por completo por la presencia de una muchacha.

Tal y como existe el chico más guapo de todos en las escuela, también estaba la chica más bonita de todas que, claro, estaba tras Sesshomaru. Kikyo era el nombre de esta guapísima chica, que en realidad parecía modelo: Alta, delgada, buen cuerpo, excelentes proporciones y rasgos tan finos como los de una princesa. Al verle la mirada de Rin decayó durante un par de segundos, en comparación, ella no era más que una chica ordinaria.

Kikyo descaradamente se acercó a ellos, sin importar que lo que sea que hiciesen pareciera una cita, sólo llegó y fue a saludar a Sesshomaru como si le conociese de toda la vida. Él respondió con un seco gesto, pretendiendo seguir caminando con Rin, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa la muchacha se excusó, diciendo que debía hacer algo y se fue sin si quiera esperar una respuesta. El peli plata sabía que la pelinegra no le caía nada bien a Rin, lo cual era una extraña excepción, pues todo el mundo le caía bien, de alguna forma.

Ahí terminó la diversión tanto para Rin como para sus amigos, que ahora sí que estaban confundidos con la situación.

Por el lado de Sesshomaru, su día se alargó más de lo que quería por la forzada compañía de su compañera de grado, de quien no pudo liberarse hasta que la dejó en la puerta de su casa. Entendía un poco porqué le desagradaba tanto a Rin.

En cuanto se liberó de la incómoda compañía envió un mensaje de texto a la muchacha.

 _¿Llegaste bien?_

Por su parte hace un buen rato que ella ya estaba en casa, descansando en su habitación con el móvil sobre la panza. Cuando recibió el mensaje leyó y respondió en un par de segundos, como era costumbre ya.

 _Sip, sana y salva, hace un buen rato. ¿La pasaste bien?_

Nuevamente dejó el móvil descansar sobre su panza hasta que la alerta de mensaje volvió a sonar.

 _Hubiese sido estar mejor con Inuyasha._

Esa respuesta, esa inesperada y absurda respuesta le hizo reír a carcajadas hasta derramar una que otra lágrima, le alegró completamente la tarde que había sido arruinada.

 _No pudo ser tan malo estar con la chica más bonita del colegio._

Un par de minutos esperó antes de recibir otra respuesta y además despedida del mayor.

 _Insisto. Inuyasha es mejor opción. Nos vemos mañana._

No podía negar lo muchísimo que le alegraba que esa haya sido la respuesta de Sesshomaru, después de todo, no quería ver a su mejor amigo con la peor de las muchachas, no, claro que no. Aun así sentía que no podía creer totalmente en aquella respuesta, a saber por qué, pero eligió quedarse con aquella parte que tanto le había alegrado.

Y así, feliz y con una sonrisa en los labios se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños hasta que el incesante sonido emitido por el despertador cumplió su único objetivo: Despertarla, arrancarla de aquel bellísimo sueño en el que paseaba con Sesshomaru en un maravillo prado y en su compañía un dragón de dos cabezas y algo más que al despertar fue olvidado por Rin.

Rin se despertó con una imagen extraña de Sesshomaru. Él vestía ropas raras, y una armadura que le quedaba maravillosamente, además su cabello era larguísimo, muy bello, daban ganas de hacer toda clase de peinados con él. Un bostezó le hizo soltar una lagrimilla y estirar su brazos por sobre su cabeza. Era hora de iniciar un nuevo día.

Con una energía y un ánimo que nadie sabía de dónde lo sacaba, salió de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha. Mientras que el agua tibia le despertaba pensaba en cómo sería ese día. La verdad es que esperaba que sea un buen día, y esperaba poder pasar un rato con Sesshomaru, aunque sabiendo cómo eran las cosas, en el colegio eso sería imposible. Pasó varios minutos más en la ducha, hasta que decidió salir y comenzar a arreglarse para poder encontrar a sus amigos en el camino. Secó con paciencia su cabello y lo peinó, dejando de hacerlo una vez que estuvo conforme con el resultado. Luego se vistió y acomodó el uniforme, y una vez que estuvo lista, bajó a desayunar, siendo recibida por el cálido y maternal saludo de su madre.

Veinte minutos desayunando y otros cinco retirando las cosas de la mesa, y estuvo totalmente lista para marcharse, así que se despidió de su madre una vez que estuvo en la entrada y luego salió, con el bolso escolar en la mano.

Caminó un par de metros tarareando una canción que cesó sólo cuando su mirada captó a aquel muchacho peli plata mayor que ella, de pie y mirando distraídamente, según Rin, hacia otra dirección. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha y aceleró un tanto sus pasos para acercarse a él.

—¡Sesho… maru… —Sin embargo, el intento de saludo terminó apagándose al ver que en realidad, no miraba distraídamente hacia otro lado, sino que estaba mirando a una guapísima pelinegra unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él. Como es natural, la sonrisa se esfumó en un segundo y apartó la mirada, aminorando el paso, la verdad no tenía ya apuro en llegar donde ellos estaba, en realidad ni si quiera se le apetecía, pero era justamente el lugar por el que debía pasar para llegar a la escuela. Suspiró, pensando a toda velocidad para fingir no haberlos visto, no quería saludarlos, no a ambos juntos.

Si Sesshomaru fuese un amigo más considerado, no se iría a parar a unos pocos metros de su casa a hacer quién sabe qué con su novia.

De pronto se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de sacar el móvil y fingir ir ensimismada en el aparato, así quizá lograra escurrirse del peliplata. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a caminar más que un par de metros antes de que la grave voz interrumpiera el femenino hablar de Kikyo al pronunciar su nombre.

—Rin, espera.

No era una petición, era una orden. Y Rin lo sabía.

—¿Eh? Oh, buenos días Sesshomaru, no te había visto, lo siento. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Mh? Buenos días…

Cuando Rin estaba nerviosa, se ponía, quizás, un poco muy habladora, rasgo que Sesshomaru conocía y reconocía en menos de un segundo.

—Te voy a acompañar a la escuela.

Declaró el muchacho, ignorando completamente la mirada de enojo y decepción que se reflejaba en los oscuros ojos de Kikyo. Poco le importaba, a decir verdad.

—No es necesario, además estás ocupado, en todo caso un poco más adelante voy a reunirme con Sango y Kagome.

Y como si las dos muchachas fueran invocadas por la palabra de Rin, aparecieron una calle más allá, conversando bastante interesadas entre ellas, lo más probable, pensó Rin, es que fuesen a buscarla a su casa, después de todo ayer no hablaron nada acerca de la salida de Rin. Para la menor de todos allí, fue la luz al final del túnel, el salvavidas en el mar, sus rescatistas.

—Oh, mira allí vienen, nos vemos más tarde Sesshomaru, hasta luego.

Y antes de que el muchacho alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, salió corriendo en dirección a sus amigas, con el móvil en la mano. Ambas muchachas la observaban con un gesto de sorpresa ante la prisa que mostró Rin para acercarse a ellas.

—Ah, es que Sesshomaru estaba hablado con Kikyo y no quería seguir interrumpiendo.

Entonces tanto Sango como Kagome se encogieron de hombros y emprendieron camino hacia la escuela.

—Ya veo, por cierto, Rin, desde ayer quería preguntarte, y ahora más aún, ¿Te cae mal esa muchacha?

La audacia de Kagome jamás dejaba de sorprender a Rin, o quizás simplemente la de ojos chocolates era demasiado obvia con sus emociones.

—Mh… un poco…

—¿Ehh? Eso es sumamente raro en ti, todo el mundo te agrada. ¿Acaso ella te hizo algo?

Y la humilde preocupación de sango siempre le sería igual de familiar.

—Bueno… no es precisamente eso, es complicado creo…

—Ah, sí, a Kikyo le gusta Sesshomaru ¿No? Al parecer todos piensan que hacen la mejor pareja de todos. — Y ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas, agregó.— Es que todos lo comentan.

Bueno, Kagome siempre estaba enterada de absolutamente todo lo que sucedía en el colegio, todas las parejas, los rompimientos, y demás cosas, como aquel comentario del cual Rin ya estaba enterada.

La mirada de la más baja pareció apagarse un tanto, su sonrisa nuevamente se esfumó, se vio notablemente más triste. Claro que ella ya sabía eso, sabía que hacían una bonita pareja, lo supo desde comenzaron a correr esos rumores en la escuela, lo confirmó ayer, y hoy nuevamente, pero una parte de ella deseaba intensamente que no fuese así.

—Rin… de casualidad… ¿te gusta Sesshomaru?

Y ahora enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, se moría de vergüenza, quería esconderse, desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Quería negar aquella verdad evidente, pero sabía de sobra que era algo que ya no podía seguir ocultado.

—Bueno…

—¡¿Te gusta Sesshomaru?!

La discreción que caracterizaba a Kagome se hizo presente, a la mitad del camino, justo cuando Inuyasha y Miroku asomaban un par de metros más allá. Si es que era posible, la joven muchacha enrojeció más aún. Casi podía jurar que ellos también lo habían escuchado. Es más, esa mueca de horror en el rostro de Inuyasha, y la perfecta "o" que se formaba en los labios de Miroku era más que prueba suficiente para confirmar su sospecha.

—Rin ¿Te gusta el imbécil de Sesshomaru?

La menuda joven ya estaba hiperventilando cuando Inuyasha se acercó con aquella interrogante.

—¿A quién le dices imbécil?— Cuestionó con voz grave Sesshomaru, a espaldas de Rin.

Podía jurar que se le había parado el corazón cuando escuchó esa voz y quiso matar a Inuyasha, de verdad quiso matarlo, si incluso se lo gritó, un agudo: "¡Te voy a matar!" con el rostro colorado, sin embargo, en su vano intento de asesinato, se atravesó Sesshomaru, deteniendo el impulso que había tomado para aventarse a Inuyasha, tomándola desde el cuello de la camiseta el uniforme. La pelinegra no daba para más, se congeló ahí mismo.

Con la calma que caracterizaba al mayor de los hermanos comenzó a caminar, casi arrastrando a Rin en una dirección totalmente diferente a la de la escuela. Dejó a los amigos de su hermano completamente pasmados, sin saber si era prudente dejar ir a la muchacha con él.

Pero bah, que ellos resolvieran sus cosas.

Así, alegremente las dos chicas en compañía de los dos muchachos se fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela, sin comentar más lo recién sucedido, aunque cada uno pensándolo silenciosamente.

Sesshomaru sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía, pero a pesar de ello, ignoraba totalmente las preguntas hechas por la menor, negándose totalmente a dar cualquier indicio sobre su destino.

Luego de unos minutos la joven dejó de preguntar lo mismo, comenzó a caminar tras el peli plata en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, aún permanecía ligeramente colorada, y muy nerviosa. ¿Qué le iba a decir Sesshomaru? ¿Tal vez la rechazaría sin si quiera haber tenido la oportunidad de declararse ella misma? ¿Le dejaría en claro que ahora estaba saliendo con kikyo?

¡Ahh! ¡Quería salir corriendo!

Se detuvieron en una calle común, cerca de la casa de Sesshomaru ¿Por qué? Ni ella ni él lo sabían. Él sólo la llevó hasta allí sin tener totalmente claro el motivo de por qué justamente allí.

—¿Y bien?

Tan jodidamente directo tenía que ser el condenado. ¿No podía darle un poco de vueltas al asunto?

—¿Y bien…? Ah, vale. —Suspiró ¿Qué ganaba con intentar alargar aquella conversación si igualmente iban a tener que hablar de ello?— No tengo mucho que agregar, en verdad, el idiota de tu hermano dijo exactamente lo que quizás podría haberte dicho, y ya…

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que podrías haberme dicho?

Oh, este hombre era IMPOSIBLE.

De la vergüenza, Rin estaba pasando al enojo y la frustración. Sesshomaru sabía que no quería decirlo y aun así la quería obligar a hacerlo.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Exacto ¿Para qué?, si de todas formas Sesshomaru ya estaba saliendo con aquella bella muchacha.

—¡Sesshomaru! Estaba buscándote, olvidé darte algo.

La de ojos chocolate no supo si suspirar de alivio porque acababa de aparecer una oportunidad para escaparse, o molestarse de ver aparecer ahí a la causa de sus inseguridades.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru, casi gruñó al escuchar aquella voz tan desgraciadamente familiar.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, Kikyo besó la mejilla de Sesshomaru, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, y ni qué decir de Rin, la pobre estaba intentando procesar qué acababa de ver exactamente, pero su cerebro parecía haber abandonado su cavidad craneana, tal vez decidió tomarse las merecidas vacaciones que no había tenido jamás.

Para cuando el condenado órgano hizo acto de presencia, sólo atinó a disculparse en voz tan baja que prácticamente no se escuchó, pero los protagonistas de aquella escenita romántica sí fueron capaces de adivinar lo que había dicho, por el movimiento de sus labios. Acto seguido salió corriendo sin esperar, escuchar, ni ver nada de lo que tuviesen que hacer o decir.

Esa, definitivamente no era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

-º-º-

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero les haya gustado, a mí me gustó escribirlo.  
Pido una disculpa por poner a Kikyo como la mala, pero la verdad es que en todos los años que he visto inuyasha, todas las veces que lo he visto, no logro que esa tipa me agrade, simplemente la detesto, así que será la clásica villana en mis fics.  
Ya sé que no tomé el característico hablar en tercera persona de Rin, pero es algo que no me agradaba para el ambiente y el tiempo en el que se desarrolla, tal vez el "chan" y "kun" hubiese sido aceptable para nombrar a chicas y chicos respectivamente, pero opté por mantenerlo tan neutro como me era posible. _

_Espero que me sigan leyendo, gracias nuevamente por leer y a quienes se tomen el tiempo de dejar un lindo rvw._


	2. Una declaración inesperada: ¿Desenlace?

¿El desenlace?

Incluso la optimista Rin tiene días en los que todo le sale mal, y ese, sin duda alguna era uno de ellos. Ver al chico que te gusta a primera hora del día con la chica que tanto te desagrada, que escuche tus sentimientos por boca de su hermano, y que cuando estés por declararte llegue nuevamente esa chica que detestas y le dé un beso frente a ti, como intentando decir "Él es mío, no te acerques, eres inferior a mí", era más que suficiente para que un día se arruine.

Ya ni ganas tenía de ir al colegio, tal vez volvería a casa y diría a su madre que no se sentía demasiado bien. Eso era un buen plan, sobre todo porque ya no tenía energías para seguir viendo cosas tan horribles como a Sesshomaru con su noviecita.

Suspiró y estiró sus brazos al claro cielo que se presentaba allá arriba, tan lejos de sus manos, tan ajeno a aquel mal día que estaba teniendo ella.

—¡Ya basta, Rin, no puedes achacarte así por un tonto chico!

Llevaba ya un buen rato caminando desde que se alejó de Sesshomaru, sumida en sus deprimentes pensamientos respecto al amor. Así como era de optimista podía ser igual de deprimente, pero eso terminaba agotando más aún a la muchacha así que por lo general poco le duraba y buscaba cualquier cosa para poder animarse de nuevo. Usualmente hablar consigo misma le animaba muchísimo. Incluso parecía estar funcionando ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora soy un chico tonto?

Claro, hasta que nuevamente la voz de ese tonto, imbécil, desgraciado, mujeriego e infeliz, llegó hasta sus oídos.

Suspiró largo y tendido, bajó las manos que había mantenido alzadas hasta entonces y las apoyó en su propia cabeza, revolviendo un tanto su cabello, al límite de la frustración y el enojo.

Por su puesto, el perceptivo, pero tonto, imbécil, desgraciado y demás, chico, notó inmediatamente esos cambios de ánimo en la muchacha, sintiendo cierta preocupación entonces por su estado mental. ¿Era posible para un ser humano normal cambiar tan rápidamente de emociones? Porque si no mal recordaba, hace un rato tenía todas las ganas de matar a su hermano, luego se puso avergonzada como una chiquilla, después juraría que se sintió decepcionada al verle con Kikyo, y ahora, de lo que sea que significase estar con las manos alzadas al cielo pasó a estar completamente cabreada. Simplemente no podía estar mentalmente sana aquella muchacha.

Eso según Sesshomaru, que era una jodida piedra con la capacidad de moverse, hablar y hacer montones de cosas geniales y atractivas menos sentir cosas como enojo, decepción u otros. ¡El condenado no tenía sentimientos!

—Sí.

¿Qué? ¿Sesshomaru era el único que podía responder con monosílabos? ¡Ja!

—Hmp, vamos a la escuela, es casi la hora.

El peliplata sabía por qué la joven estaba molesta, pero eso no significaba que tenía que darle alguna explicación de lo que había sucedido sin que ella misma la pidiese. Esa no era su forma de actuar, comenzar a hablar como si tuviese la culpa de algo cuando era completamente inocente de cualquier culpa.

—Me voy a casa, me siento enferma.

Sin más que decir, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, ahora con un destino totalmente claro y con la fuerte convicción de no dejarse doblegar por las bonitas palabras que pudiese decir ese chico.

Sin embargo, él no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo la contempló durante unos instantes antes de dirigirse hacia el colegio, con la calma y atractivo que le caracterizaban, pero con un mal humor que se notaba a kilómetros.

Rin por su parte nuevamente se veía con un semblante decaído, casi como si estuviese enferma. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que Sesshomaru decidiese acompañarle a casa por estar "enferma", que en el camino conversasen de cosas tontas y totalmente alejadas del tema que ahora le tenía así, para después hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero esta vez no resultó así.

Caminó un par de calles más antes de llegar a su hogar, dónde aún se encontraba su madre, preparándose para ir a trabajar. Su reacción fue más que sorpresa al ver a su hija con aquel semblante y a esa hora volver a casa.

—Rin, cariño ¿Sucede algo?

La pequeña muchacha intentó esbozar una sonrisa que terminó siendo más una mueca rara que la hizo lucir verdaderamente enferma.

—No me siento muy bien, mamá, ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en casa?

Como se esperaría de cualquier madre, se acercó preocupada hacia su hija y dirigiendo una mano hacia su frente comprobó si tenía fiebre, pero como al parecer su temperatura estaba bien, su preocupación disminuyó.

—Claro que sí, ve y acuéstate, si necesitas algo llámame ¿Si? Yo avisaré al colegio que te sientes enferma y no irás por hoy.

—Gracias mamá.

La joven subió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, dejó su bolso escolar sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer sobre su cama, con la espalda al techo. Deslizó sus brazos bajo la almohada y cerró los ojos. Dormiría un rato, luego tal vez saldría a dar una vuelta para despejarse y subir su ánimo.

Al cabo de pocos minutos su respiración comenzó a volverse más lenta y pausada, apenas se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, escuchando uno que otro auto a lo lejos. Ya estaba al borde de caer completamente dormida cuando a la distancia, como si de un sueño se tratase, escuchó como se abría la puerta de su cuarto, seguido de una voz completamente familiar que decía algo como "No tiene remedio" y otras cosas que simplemente no recordaría más tarde. Lo último que sintió fue que algo caía sobre su cuerpo y le cubría completamente.

.

Se despertó a causa del sonido de su móvil, que desesperadamente indicaba que alguien estaba llamando, con el fin de despertar a su dueña y que cogiera la llamada, pero la muchacha simplemente ignoró la primera alerta, estaba más dormida que despierta, sin embargo, insistente, volvió a sonar el móvil, obligándola esta vez a sacarla completamente de su sueño.

—¿Hola…? —Contestó arrastrando las palabras y con la inconfundible voz de alguien que lleva un buen rato durmiendo.

—¿Rin? ¿Qué te sucedió? Tu maestro dijo que te reportaste como enferma ¿Estás bien?

Era Kagome, que sonaba bastante preocupada por la salud de su amiga. En verdad demasiado, casi podía tocar aquella preocupación a través del móvil.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Kagome, ahora estoy en mi casa. Puedes venir con Sango después de clases ¿Qué dices?

A medida que escuchaba las palabras de su amiga y ella misma respondía, despertó y recordó lo que había sucedido antes de su siesta. Estos hechos eran más que merecedores de una larga conversación con sus amigas, además adivinaba que ellas estaban por demás curiosas sobre el tema.

—Está bien, entonces ahora vamos para allá, pero ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo vengan ¿Si?

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, cortaron. Rin se sentó en la cara, tallando su rostro con ambas manos antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirse al armario. Seguía con el uniforme escolar, así que era completa y absolutamente necesario que se cambiase de ropa. Observó las prendas que había en su interior y decidió ponerse un vestido de un suave color púrpura con detalles en blanco, muy fresco y agradable para la calurosa época. Además tomó también un par de zapatillas, las que siempre usaba, pues iría a comprar algo para esperar a sus amigas.

Una vez vestida y lista, tomó el móvil emprendió camino hacia la salida, observando de paso la hora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que ya era hora del término de clases ¡¿Cuánto había dormido?! ¡Por Dios, no era posible que se la hubiese pasado durmiendo todo el día!

Vale, tendría que apresurarse en ir a la tienda para volver antes de que sus amigas llegasen a casa.

Dicho entonces, la muchacha fue y volvió tan rápido como pudo de la tienda. Era un alivio que quedase cerca de su casa. Compró un par de cosas para picar, algo pequeño para pasar la tarde.

A penas acababa de poner las bolsas sobre la mesa cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa, unos toquecitos que anunciaba la llegada de las muchachas. Con el ánimo mucho más repuesto gracias a aquella siesta, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, con su habitual sonrisa alegre en los labios.

—No tardaron absolutamente nada, pase…

Sin embargo, tanto la voz como la sonrisa de Rin se apagaron cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran ellas las que estaban esperando en la entrada de su casa, sino más bien él, y no cualquier él, pues era el chico más tonto y guapo de todos.

—Tus amigas no van a venir.

Vaya que bonito saludo.

—Vale… siempre eres bienvenido a mi tarde de chicas.

La verdad no sabía que más decir. Podía imaginar un poco el motivo de su visita, aunque no adivinaba del todo que diría específicamente.

—Por cierto ¿Qué les hiciste? —La muchacha se hizo a un lado para permitir que pasara al interior de su hogar, de pronto le pareció mal educado estar conversando con él sin haberle ofrecido el ingreso.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros, caminando hasta poder cerrar la puerta tras de sí. En realidad sólo había si es que la muchacha había aparecido en los otros periodos de clases y luego de eso, fue enviado a la casa de la chica.

Claro está, que el que las amigas de Rin le hayan sugerido ir a su casa no era del todo la razón por la que se encontraba allí ahora. El resto de la causa, era el extraño mal entendido que tenía la menor en su cabeza, con respecto a él y Kikyo. Y sí, sabía que anteriormente estaba firmemente convencido de no aclarar absolutamente nada sin que ella se lo pidiera, pero conocía a la pelinegra y sabía que cuando se ponía así, no había nada que la hiciese cambiar de opinión. En conclusión alguno de los dos tenía que dar su brazo a torcer, y esta vez le tocó a él.

—Toma asiento, había comprado un par de cosas para comer con las chicas, ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿O tal vez tienes sed? De todas formas voy preparar algo ¿Si?

Y nuevamente hacía acto de presencia la Rin nerviosa, un tanto más habladora de lo normal, bastante temerosa de lo que tendría que escuchar.

—No. Te vas a quedar completamente en silencio hasta que yo diga que he terminado de hablar.

Aún muy nerviosa asintió un par de veces, sin decir ni una palabra como prácticamente se le había ordenado.

—Entre esa tal Kikyo y yo no hay ni habrá nada. ¿Entiendes? —Esperó un asentimiento por parte de la muchacha antes de continuar hablando. —Si tienes algún problema con su estúpido beso entonces ve y háblalo con ella, no es mi problema que locas como ella vayan besando hombres como se les dé la gana. Y ahora, si lo que quieres es la razón de porqué yo y ella no vamos a estar jamás juntos, es ésta: Estoy esperando que la cría que tengo enfrente termine de decirme lo que escuché por boca del tonto de Inuyasha.

El cerebro de Rin parecía estar cansado de tener que procesar tanta información junta y es que parecía analizar letra por letra de cada palabra que aquel hombre le había soltado así como si nada, y con todo el tiempo del mundo, como si éste se hubiese detenido y la paciencia nula de Sesshomaru se hubiese extendido hasta límites inimaginables. Mientras tanto, en su rostro se veía reflejada la mejor expresión de "No te entiendo un carajo" que podía poner.

Sin embargo, algo totalmente inesperado para la chica comenzó a ocurrir. Mientras procesaba y procesaba todas sus palabras, de sus labios salió una simple y corta frase.

—Me gustas, Sesshomaru.

Tal vez medio minuto o un poco más fue lo que necesitó para ponerse tan colorada como un tomate y comprender la totalidad de aquella extraña conversación.

Otros segundos para darse cuenta de que se había declarado, así sin más.

Y un segundo más tarde puso la mejor cara de horror y vergüenza que podía.

Por el otro lado, Sesshomaru se preguntaba, otra vez, cómo era posible que esa muchacha cambiara tan rápidamente de emociones una y otra vez ¿Su cerebro no colapsaba acaso? Pero… no cabía duda que no había nada mejor en el mundo que ver todas esas expresiones en el rostro de aquella niña.

Con aquella última cara que puso Rin, sucedió algo inesperado y hermoso, que pocas veces se repetiría: Vio a Sesshomaru reír. No una media sonrisa, ni una sonrisa decente, le vio reír así como ella reía a cada rato y el motivo no era nada ni nadie más que ella.

Luego de aquel breve y mágico instante, que para gusto de Rin, fue demasiado corto, soltó:

—Me miras como si me hubiese transformado en demonio.

Ella estaba aún aturdida por todas las emociones que de un segundo a otro le embargaron, además, era consciente de que tampoco había obtenido una respuesta, aún, pero había algo más importante que estaba ocupando su mente y era la bella imagen de su amigo de la infancia riéndose ¿Había visto alguna vez algo más lindo? La respuesta era un rotundo no.

Poco a poco la felicidad de haber sido testigo de aquel gesto comenzó inundarle, lo que provocó que nuevamente perdiese la noción de sus actos (Aunque esta vez sólo a medias) pues sin pensarlo recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Sesshomaru, un par de metros, y envolvió su torso en un cálido abrazo. Jamás había imaginado que podía ser tan feliz sólo por aquella tontería.

—Lo dije… sin pensar. — Murmuró con su rostro contra el pecho del peliplata.

El joven nuevamente había adoptado la seria expresión que le caracterizaba, excepto por su mirada, había algo diferente en ella y tenía que ver principalmente con aquella chica que estaba abrazándole. Con delicadeza apoyó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras que la otra se apoyó en la espalda de la muchacha, queriendo mantenerle así por todo el tiempo posible.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, tranquilos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, bastante similares debido a la situación en la que se encontraban. La primera en romper aquel cómodo silencio fue Rin.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Tú me quieres?

Dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraba y teniendo muy en cuenta que Sesshomaru no era alguien de muchas palabras sino más bien de acciones, la respuesta estaba más que clara, sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que Rin era alguien que sí necesitaba de las palabras, claras y directas, para poder asumir cualquier cosa, o sino su imaginación no tardaba en llegar a límites desconocidos.

Ambos conocían perfectamente ese rasgo que tanto los diferenciaba a ambos.

—Sí.

—Ah, pero no me refiero al cariño de amigos, quiero decir, ¿Me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti?

Esta vez el muchacho rodó los ojos, definitivamente esta chica necesitaba un dibujo para poder comprender la situación.

—Me gustas.

Nuevamente se dejaron envolver por un silencio tranquilo y lleno de paz, permanecieron sin moverse durante un buen rato, hasta que Rin consideró que tal vez ya era demasiado contacto físico para Sesshomaru por el resto de su vida.

Soltó una corta risa cuando sus cuerpos se alejaron. No cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Sin embargo, fue él quien nuevamente acortó las distancias, llevando su mano derecha a su mejilla y posteriormente sus labios a la frente de la más baja, dejando allí un suave beso.

El tiempo pareció detenerse justo en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué era exactamente esa faceta que Sesshomaru estaba mostrándole? Sea que fuese, le gustaba, y quería seguir viendo más de aquel chico que la trataba de esa forma.

Una breve despedida y Sesshomaru se retiró del lugar, tranquilo, impasible, tan calmado como se le veía a diario.

La pelinegra aún aturdida se dirigió al sofá más próximo de la sala, y se dejó caer sobre él, pensando y formulando miles de pregunta acerca de todos los acontecimientos de ese día.

¿Realmente se había solucionado todo el lío con Kikyo? Bueno, por su lado y el de Sesshomaru ya estaba más que claro el asunto, pero ¿Ella estaría enterada de todo eso? Probablemente no, pero era un tema que mejor dejaría a un lado, mañana vería qué hacer con ello, si es que quedaba algo por hacer.

Soltó un largo suspiro, liberando una increíble cantidad de la alegría que sentía. Estaba tan contenta, tan… feliz. ¡Necesitaba hablar ya con sus amigas de ese gran día que estaba teniendo!

Como si el sofá le hubiese quemado, se levantó con rapidez y dirigió sus pasos a la mesa, donde había dejado el teléfono móvil cuando volvió de la tienda. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos marcó el número de Kagome. Estaba segura de que Sango aún estaba con ella, así que tendría que hacer sólo una llamada.

La muchacha no tardó nada en atender el móvil sonando algo preocupada aún.

—¡Kagome, ven con Sango ahora mismo! Hay algo que quiero contarles.— Dijo, sin poder evitar reírse alegremente al finalizar la frase, realmente estaba completamente emocionada.

—E-está bien, estamos cerca, así que ya vamos para allá, espéranos.

Tanto Sango como Kagome se hacía una idea de lo que le sucedía a la chica, más que nada porque después de la breve charla con Sesshomaru en el colegio habían creado mil y una teorías de lo que podría suceder cuando ambos se encontraran.

Así como dijo Kagome, fue poco lo que tardaron en llegar hasta la casa de la menor, listas para escuchar todo lo que la menuda muchacha tuviese para decirles.

—¿Entonces? Te escuchas muy emocionada por el móvil. ¿Qué sucedió entre Sesshomaru y tú?

Ya estaban todas instaladas en la habitación de la joven, las tres sentadas en el suelo, una en frente de la otra. Las dos mayores con palpable curiosidad y totalmente expectantes.

—Pues…

Tal feliz estaba la muchacha que no podía decidirse qué contar primero. ¿Empezaba por la declaración? O mejor por el inicio, desde cuando había llegado a su casa.

—Venga, Rin, habla de una vez, nos vas a matar con tanto suspenso

Esta vez fue Sango quien le incentivó a hablar, que desde el día anterior no podía quitarse esas ganas de saber qué había exactamente entre el peliplata mayor y su amiga.

—Bueno, no había tenido oportunidad de contarles hasta ahora, lo que sucedió en la mañana, después de que Sesshomaru me separara de ustedes. —Hizo una breve pausa, necesaria para soltar un breve suspiro al recordar la escena de aquel día. —Mientras estaba hablando con él, y justo antes de que pudiese decirle lo que Inuyasha le dijo, llegó Kikyo y le dio un beso, en la mejilla, como intentando decirme que yo no era nadie para acercarme a Sesshomaru y que le pertenecía a ella. Me dio esa sensación y la verdad sentí que no tenía nada que hacer allí, creí que a Sesshomaru realmente le gustaba ella porque antes de encontrarme con ustedes lo vi cerca de mi casa hablando con ella, así que me fui. No me sentía nada bien de ánimo y en resumidas cuentas vine a casa y dormí todo el día hasta que me llamaste.

—¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! ¡Esa chica definitivamente…! No puedo creerlo, Rin. Ella es capaz de llegar a cualquier cosa cuando quiere algo. Hablo de que no le importa jugar con las personas, lastimar sus sentimientos ni nada. Siento pena de que a Inuyasha le guste ese tipo de persona…

Kagome no sabía emplear las palabras adecuadas para calificar a la mayor de las muchachas, tal vez porque lo indicado sonaría demasiado fuerte aún a pesar de que fuese cierto, sin embargo, no cabía duda alguna de que Kikyo no era del agrado de Kagome.

—Oh, es cierto que tiempo atrás a Inuyasha le gustaba ella. —Comentó sango, asintiendo un par de veces, aunque creía que ya había superado esa etapa, pues últimamente no había nombrado a la muchacha más.

—Al parecer aún le gusta… —Agregó Rin, pues bastaba con ver las expresiones en el rostro de la más cercana al menor de los hermanos para adivinar que aún gustaba de Kikyo.

—La estaba superando, hasta que la arpía esa se acercó nuevamente a Inuyasha. Estoy segura de que lo está utilizando para acercarse a Sesshomaru, y el idiota de Inuyasha no le ve. —El asunto aquel sin duda frustraba demasiado a Kagome, que pensaba en formas para hacer que su amigo se diese cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que tenía la mayor de las muchachas, porque estaba segura de que si se lo llegaba decir directamente, éste la tacharía de loca y ambos se molestarían con el otro. Ahh, era todo un problema aquel.

—Bueno ya idearemos algo para que Inuyasha se dé por enterado de lo cruel que es esa mujer, por ahora, termina de contarnos, Rin, ¿Ahora estás saliendo con Sesshomaru? —Fue Sango la que volvió al tema principal de la conversación, pues aún no daba por satisfechas su curiosidad.

—Bueno, no sé si estamos saliendo exactamente, creo que sí, porque yo le dije lo que sentía y él también lo hizo, aunque no aclaró nada de ello… ¡Pero estoy muy feliz de que Sesshomaru me quiera!

Volvió a reinar el ambiente alegre en la habitación, pues las otras muchachas no tardaron en reír junto con la menor y comentarle lo felices que estaban porque las cosas haya salido bien.

—Espero que Kikyo les deje de molestar de una vez por todas, aunque ojalá que no se ensañe más con Inuyasha, no quiero verle sufrir por su culpa…

La expresión de tristeza que puso Kagome fue suficiente para que las otras dos notasen algo que todos sospechaban pero que ella misma insistía en negar una y otra vez.

—¿Es eso o…?

—¿O quieres ser tú a quien Inuyasha vea como ve a Kikyo?

Entre dos se las arreglaron para formular aquella pregunta de la forma más sutil posible, pero tal vez la sutileza no era algo que se les diese muy bien, a ninguna de las tres.

—N-no sé de qué hablan, yo sólo no quiero que Inuyasha esté sufriendo por alguien como ella…

Tanto la sonrisa de Rin como la de Sango dejaron entrever que ya no se tragaban esas palabras y que no fingirían creerle nunca más respecto al tema, porque ya se estaba demasiado obvio.

—Vamos, ya sabemos que te gusta Inuyasha, no tienes que esforzarte en negarlo, mh.

La acusada observó fijamente a Sango luego de que dijo aquellas palabras, soltando un suspiro largo, antes de asentir brevemente con la cabeza.

—Pero no es por eso por lo que no quiero que Kikyo se le acerque. A él ya le gusta ella, no puedo hacer nada con ello, pero sabiendo sus verdaderas intenciones no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y ver cómo es engañado y luego desechado.

—Lo sabemos, Kagome, no eres la clase de persona que sacaría provecho de eso ¿Verdad? A ti realmente te interesa lo que le suceda, y quieres hacer lo posible porque no salga lastimado, aún si eso significa dejar tus sentimientos a un lado, así que no te preocupes. Tanto Sango como yo vamos a apoyarte hasta que logres tu cometido.

Kagome pensó que realmente no había mejores amigas que las que tenía en frente suyo, y se sintió la más afortunadas de que fuesen precisamente sus mejores amigas.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron conversando y riéndose de algunas cosas, disfrutando de aquella instancia en la que sólo estaban las tres y podía hablarse de absolutamente cualquier cosa. Eran realmente agradables esas ocasiones, pero por desgracia el tiempo se les pasaba volando, aunque pareciese que hace apenas cinco minutos habían llegado al hogar de la menor.

Así, pronto llegó la hora de que las visitas se marchasen, pues tenían que llegar a hacer varias cosas a casa y Rin tampoco quería retardarlas más, así aprovechaba también de preparar la cena antes de que su madre llegase.

Entonces una vez que se fueron sus amigas, rápidamente se puso a preparar la cena, teniendo todo listo justo cuando su madre anunció su llegada.

—¡Ah! Bienvenida, mamá, estoy en la cocina.

La mujer adulta se dirigió entonces al lugar del que provenía la voz de su hija, encontrándose no sólo con la agradable sorpresa de la cena, sino con que la menor tenía un semblante notablemente mejor, más alegre, más como usualmente solía ser.

Cenaron en la agradable compañía de la otra, con una amena conversación, que no terminó hasta que cada una se despidió y desapareció por su cuarto, cerca de una hora y media después de la llegada de su progenitora.

Entonces, en la soledad de su habitación, luego de haberse aseado y cambiado la ropa por su pijama, Rin deseó que todos los días fuesen igual a ese, felices, sin mayores problemas…

-o-o-

 _¡Muchas graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias! Son unas linduras, todos quienes comentaron el primer capítulo y sólo por ustedes ¡Aquí está el segundo, pero no último, capítulo!_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Me divertí más en este, sobre todo porque experimenté mucho en aquella parte en la que la piedra sin emociones (entiéndase Sesshomaru) rió. Cambié una y otra vez esa parte, hasta que terminó en eso._

 _Sobre cada cuánto subo capítulo, pues no soy de esas escritoras ordenadas que tienen estipulada una fecha de publicación y la respetan pase lo que pase. En realidad soy bastante desordenada, pero es porque trabajo y estudio a la vez, entonces no siempre estoy con el ánimo de escribir, o hay veces en las que simplemente no se me ocurre cómo continuar, así que prefiero hacerlo cuando tenga ganas e ideas para hacerlo y así no hacer una entrega mediocre sólo por cumplir un paso. En resumen, no tengo idea cada cuanto actualizo, pero me esforzaré por no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo, sobre todo porque sus rvw me animan muchísimo._

 _Ahora yo quería preguntarles si es que en este sitio se puede responder a los rvw, porque mientras los leía, en algunos salía algo así como una burbujita blanca al lado de ese triángulo amarillo y no sé para qué carajos sea, sino es así, entonces tendré que hacer una respuesta general al final del cap como ahora._

 _¡Espero que les guste, de verdad, voy a estar esperando sus rvw! Quiero saber qué les pareció. Ah, y el siguiente capítulo se dejará ver un poco de Inuyasha x Kagome.~_


End file.
